fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Jenny Foxworth Gets Grounded for Two Weeks
In the living room, Jenny Foxworth was sitting on the couch. Her father Dimitri was very angry at her because she got suspended from second grade at Albany Elementary School for three days. "Jenny, how dare you get suspended from sixth grade at junior high for three days?" Dimitri scolded, wagging his finger at her. Jenny glared at him. "It's not my fault," she yelled. "Hayden Bailey kept throwing his mashed potatoes at me and calling me nasty names!" "And you gave him a black eye and a broken nose." said Dimitri. "Who cares?" said Jenny. "That's it," shouted Dimitri. "You're grounded!" "I don't care!" Jenny snapped angrily. With that, she banged on her chest like a gorilla and raised her fists in the air. "Do not bang on your chest and raise your fists in the air!" Dimitri warned. But Jenny didn't care. "No!" She carried on banging on her chest and raising her fists in the air. "Now go to your room!" said Dimitri. "No!" Jenny yelled. "I hate you!" Dimitri was now furious! "Jennifer Marjorie Foxworth Darling, how dare you say that? That's it! You are so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks! And that means you cannot buy your favorite flavor of ice cream at the ice cream parlor!" It was Christopher Robin's turn to be mad at his sister. "Jenny, listen to your father!" he said wagging his finger at her. "He said that you're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks for getting suspended from second grade at school for three days!" "Christopher Robin, why do you always have to be so bossy?" asked Jenny angrily. "I'm getting King Julien right now!" And he ran off to get King Julien XIII. Julien angrily ran downstairs to the living room. "Jenny, I heard you got suspended from second grade at Albany Elementary School for three days for giving Hayden Bailey a black eye and a broken nose." he said, "Your father and brother are right! You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for the next two weeks!" "That means no American Dad, no Family Guy, no The Simpsons, no Rugrats, no The Powerpuff Girls, no Futurama, no South Park, no Dexter's Laboratory, no Courage the Cowardly Dog, no Time Squad, no Samurai Jack, no Hey, Arnold!, no The Angry Beavers, no The Wild Thornberrys, no King of the Hill, no CatDog, no Hanna-Barbera cartoons, no The Brothers Flub, no KaBlam! No Chinese food, no Japanese food, no Mexican food, no supper, no Pokémon, no Super Mario Brothers, no Donkey Kong, no Crash Bandicoot, no Spyro the Dragon, no Sonic the Hedgehog, no Jumping Flash, no Link, no Star Fox, no Metroid, no Kirby, no Rayman, no ANYTHING until you learn to obey your father's rules! Now go to your room!" Jenny became very angry. She glared angrily at Dimitri, Christopher Robin and Julien and told them, "You guys are as evil as Mr. Sykes!" Then she went upstairs to her room in tears, where her little kitten Oliver is sitting on her bed, waiting for her. Category:Grounded Stuff